Mirage of Darkness
by DarkPisces33
Summary: Her family was killed, she was spared. She is on a search for the killer. When she finds him, will she forgive or seek revenge? HAOxOC maybe HOROxOC. This is my first Fic, read past Chapter 3. It gets better!
1. Chapter 1

I don't except flames, only ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shaman King, only my OC's.

Chapter 1

My stomach growled as we continued to walk. I looked down at my mute spirit cat. "Mirage, are we ever going to find Dobie Village?" I sighed. My spirit just stared at me and cocked her head. "I guess your right. We have been traveling for three days. We must be getting close."

But truthfully I had no idea where we were or where we were going. We could be in England for all I know!

I started to see some microscopic buildings in the distance. "Mirage I think I see a town! My first reaction was to start running. I didn't care how tired I was, I fought off 12 other shamans on my way here! Nothing was slowing me down.

I felt like I was running the fastest I ever had in my life! Mirage did a fairly good job of keeping up. Some of the tiny figures started getting clearer. It was a group of kids! I had no way of slowing myself down and went crashing into one of them.

We both tumbled to the ground. I landed on top of him. It took me a few seconds to react.

"OH MY GOD! I am sooo sorry! I couldn't slow down."

"It's ok. No damage done," said a voice from under me."

I crawled off of him. He stood up and offered his hand. _He was really cute!_

I took his hand and stood up.

"My name is Yoh, by the way."

"Hi Yoh, my name is Jem and this is my spirit, Mirage."

"Hello Mirage!"

"Oh, Mirage doesn't talk"

"I've never heard of a cat spirit." said a voice next to me.

I turned to see a kid with purple hair and piercing, golden eyes.

"Jem I'd like you to meet Ren," Yoh said formally.

"Nice to meet you," I said cheerfully.

"WOW! You are really pretty," came another voice from behind me. I turned around to see a boy with his mouth wide open.

"Oh, Horo control yourself," snapped Ren.

"Hey, it's a compliment," he shot back.

"Well, thank you. I really love your hair color! It's like ice blue, very cute," I complimented back.

"What can I say, everything about me is cute!"

"Horo, if you actually believe that, you're sadder than I thought," snapped Ren.

I giggled. I could tell those two fought a lot. Yoh started introducing me to the rest of the gang.

"This is Faust VII and his spirit ghost, Eliza."

"She is my fiancée. Well, she was when she was living," he sighed.

"OH, that's so sad!"

"Oh no, don't feel bad. Now she is my spirit ghost and when Yoh becomes shaman king he promises to bring her back to life," Faust said happily.

"Well that's good," I chuckled.

"And I am The Great Chocolove." Someone yelled in my ear. I jumped around to see a very weird looking guy with a big nose.

"Hey, want to hear a joke?"

In the background everyone was shaking their heads and waving their hands NO! But I said yes.

He smiled like I had opened the gates of heaven.

"Ok, let me think. Oh, I know, why did the turtle win the race against the hare?"

"I have no idea," I peeped.

"Because he was a turtle!" He broke into laughs.

I started laughing because of the look on the others faces! It was priceless! I like him. He _is_ funny!

"You should not torture such a beautiful girl, Chocolove."

"Oh right, Jem I'd like you to meet Rio," Yoh nicely introduced.

"You look like Elvis," I said boldly.

"Well, thank you. I love your violet eyes," he said dreamily.

"Thanks, their just like my moth"- I was cut short.

"_OK_! I think we've heard enough from you Rio," Horo bud in.

"Is someone jealous?" Ren said slyly.

"NO!" He shouted back.

"_Anyway," _Yoh said rolling his eyes. "This is Tamao, Pillica (Horo's sister), Jun (Ren's sister), and Anna, my fiancée.

"YOH! You already have a fiancée! You look young." I stuttered in shock.

"Well, it was more of an arranged marriage." Yoh spoke quickly being careful not to upset Anna.

"Oh! I get it!" I shrieked.

Suddenly, there was a pull on Yoh's shirt.

"HEY! YOH! What about me!"

I looked down to see the smallest kid I have ever seen. He was so cute! (In a small way). I had to crouch way down to meet him eye level.

"Hello Jem, my name is Morty. I'm not a shaman but I can see spirits."

He sounds so innocent, I just want o pick him up and squeeze him.

"Aww, you're so cute! So you're a human!

"Yay, I guess so," he stammered. He was blushing.

"So, you're going to Dobie Village?" Yoh asked.

"Yah! I want to see Silva and enter the shaman tournament."

"Well Dobie Village is right there," Anna said pointing to some buildings in the distance.

"Oh my God, I actually made it! Now I just have to find him," I mumbled to myself.

Ren heard me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"So, do you want to come with us? My family runs a hotel if you want to stay there?" Yoh asked innocently.

"Really! I'd love too!" I shouted. Then I remembered how hungry I was. I hadn't eaten in three days!

"Ok, so are we going or standing here until tomorrow?" Horo asked already starting to walk away.

"Ok, let's go. Are you coming Jem?" Yoh questioned sounding a little worried looking at my expression.

"Yah! I'm coming," as I ran off leaving my worries behind.

End Chapter 1

How was it? Was it ok for my first try? Hope so!

If you want updated, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks:** special thanks to Nekoian and HAO-Addictive. Thanks you guys! It means the world to me! Also, thanks Shadowlark! I'm so glad I am one of your favorites! You should think of making a profile.

No flames, only ideas!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King; otherwise I would be very rich!

Chapter 2

I was so excited! I finally had a bed to sleep on! I've been sleeping on the ground for the last few days.

"I can't believe Anna and Yoh are letting us stay here for free!" I squealed while looking around the room. "We should show our appreciation, Mirage. Like, help with chores and stuff." Mirage started purring as she found her way to the end of the bed and curled up.

I always wondered why Mirage was a cat. I thought, most of the time, spirit ghosts were old shamans. My family would always wonder why she came to_ me_. Or why she was purple. I mean, you don't see a violet cat everyday, come on!

She just showed up one day and chose me to be her mistress. I don't even remember.

Flashback

"_Honey! There's a cat in the babies room!"_

"_How can that be! The windows and door was shut."_

"_I know! But there's a purple kitten on the side of Jem's cradle!"_

"_Purple! Let me see!" My father ran to take a look, along with his spirit ghost, Zarcan._

"_My goodness, you weren't kidding!" He reached down to grab the kitten. But suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared at the side of my head._

_Everyone just stared in pure shock._

"_I-I think that's a spirit." Zarcan stuttered in disbelieve._

"_That's impossible! She's only four days old!" My mother gasped._

"_Well, spirits can come to a shaman very early in life. But, why is it a cat?" My father asked confused._

"_Do you think it talks?" My mother asked._

"_I have no clue." _

"_Hey little guy, can you talk to us?"_

_Mirage looked up with big black eyes and peeped, "Mew!"_

"_I'll take that as a no. Maybe she will learn to talk later."_

"_How do we know it's not evil?" My mother asked worried._

"_I do not sense any evil auras around it. I think it will be fine," Zarcan concluded._

"_Do you think Jeanne will get her spirit soon?" My mother asked._

"_Maybe, but you never know. I have a feeling hers will take longer to come."_

"_I think Jeanne's will take longer too." Zarcan agreed with my father. He looked down at the violet kitten. "Are you a boy?" he questioned. Mirage just stared back at him. "Are you a girl?"_

"_Mew!" she squealed._

"_Ok, I'm pretty sure it's a girl."_

_My mother chuckled, "well, I guess we own a cat now. And we can't get rid of her!"_

End Flashback

That was the story my family has told me. I wish I remembered. She was probably so cute as a kitten! (That's another weird thing; she grows like a living cat!)

When I was old enough I named her Mirage. She really liked the name too, because she is just like a mirage. She disappears and turns up in another spot. I never really could play hide and seek with her!

There was a knock at the door. When I opened it, no one was there.

"Umm, Jem I was wondering if you wanted to come down for dinner?"

I looked down.

"Oh Morty! Thanks so much. I'll be right down."

"Mirage do you want to come down?" She was curled in a ball sleeping. I'll just leave her there.

"Here Jem, I saved you a seat."

"Oh, thanks Horo!" He blushed a little.

"OH! And thanks again, you guys, for letting me stay here. It's really kind of you."

"No problem!" Yoh said with a big smile.

"It's nice to have you, Jem." Rio said as he sat on the other side of me.

After eating, like the best meal I ever had, everyone started fighting about whose time it was to do dishes.

"I'll do it!" I squeaked. I stood up and started collecting dishes.

Everyone's mouths hung open.

"Are you sure, because you don't have to!" Jun exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I want to. And besides, I owe you guy's big time."

End Chapter 2 

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been on vacation.

Oh, and I need someone to tell me all the X-laws names! Please! It would really be helpful.

Please review if you want updates!


	3. Iron Maidan

Sorry it took so long, I started school and have a ton of homework!

(Ok, I am changing Rio to Ryu and Morty to Manta. Just to make things clear.)

Disclaimer: I don't own SK. dah

Chapter 3

(Next day)

"Thanks so much Silva! I promise I won't lose it!"

I finally had my oracle bell; I was officially in the shaman tournament.

_This is for my family._ I thought as I looked down at my cool new gadget.

"Don't worry Jem, you are very strong and will do well in the tournament!" He called after us.

"So, do you want to head back to Yoh's place or go into town?" Horo asked starring at the sky.

"Let's go shopping in town! Jem, you would love this store they have there. It's full of jewelry and the hottest clothes; and I think their having a sale!" Pillica exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

Ren rolled his eyes, "great, clothes shopping."

"I wouldn't mind going into town. Maybe I could pick up some new weapons." Yoh said.

Anna glared at him. "Yoh, you have more training to do! I gave you a break yesterday, but now you will have to make up for it."

"Oh, come on Anna!" Yoh wined.

"She's right Yoh." Amidamaru appeared above him. "You haven't been training as often as you should."

"I only missed one day!" Yoh cried.

All of the sudden a pink fairy flew in front of my face, she looked worried.

"Where have you been Morphine?" Ryu asked friendly.

"Who is she?"

Yoh stepped in. "Jem, this is Morphine. She used to belong to one of our old team members."

"Well see, there used to be this kid, Lyserg, who traveled with us for a while. He left, not that long ago, to join a team called the X – laws. Apparently, he wanted more power than we could offer." Ryu sighed sadly.

"He abandoned Morphine for a more powerful spirit ghost, even though Morphine has been in his family for many years." Faust mumbled kicking a rock.

"Oh, that's terrible! Who could abandon such a beautiful creature! I cried.

"Dude, the only reason he ever joined the X – laws was just to get back at Ha –

Horo was suddenly knocked down while Morphine was flying in all of our faces.

"Well, look who we ran into. It's Yoh and the gang." Sneered the guy who knocked Horo down. He had big glasses on, very strange. There was a whole group of them all dressed in white.

"Hey, leave us alone! We never did anything to you!" Manta shouted bravely.

"You keep getting in our way, and if Yoh won't join the X – laws in the path of justice, you all deserve to die!" One of them shouted. "We've been looking for you, Yoh, and now we will finally get rid of you."

"That's why Morphine is here! She came to warn us!" Tamao exclaimed looking at Morphine.

"Morphine, I told you to stay out of my way!" A green haired kid shouted coldly. "And I don't want to see you with these people ever again! Do you hear me!

Morphine starred in shock and looked like she had just been stabbed through the heart.

Yoh glared at him icily. "What happened to you Lyserg? You say you work for justice and then you talk like that to the only thing you have left of a family! That's really low."

Yoh hit hard. You could see it in Lyserg's face.

"I don't care what you think, Yoh!" Lyserg spat coldly.

Ren starred at him, anger in his eyes. "You used to be carefree, but now you have so much hate. What will happen after you avenge your parents! You will be left with nothing. No friends, no family, not even your spirit ghost! Turn back now, Lyserg."

Horo sat up, still dazed. "What'd I miss?"

Suddenly one of them gasped and starred straight at me. I stared to look around.

"What?"

"You look just like her!" He starred at me, still pointing, with his mouth open.

"Like who!" Now I was getting frustrated.

Now all of them were looking at me with their eyes popping out of their sockets.

"You look just like… th-the iron maiden."

"The what?" Ok, these guys are weird.

The huge coffin made entirely of iron, which was sitting behind them, stared to open.

Out stepped a beautiful girl with long silver hair.

I gasped, "No, it can't be?"

End Chapter 3

Ya, it's a cliff hanger. Keep reviewing if you want updates!


	4. Escaping My Past

Thanks so much to: MiStraLL, I really appreciate the help! Write again soon. Oh, and I love Final Fantasy a LOT and I love kitties! Thanks again.

Does anyone know Jeanne's spirit? Please tell me!

(I know Hao is not in any of these, but he will be later. promise)

Disclaimer: I don't own SK.

Chapter 4

(Recap)

"_You look just like… th-the iron maiden."_

"_The what?" Ok, these guys are weird._

_The huge coffin made entirely of iron, which was sitting behind them, stared to open. _

_Out stepped a beautiful girl with long silver hair._

_I gasped, "No, it can't be?"_

"Sister?"

Everyone screamed at once, "Your sister!"

It was silent for what seemed like an hour, but only a few minutes had gone by.

She was the first one to speak, "I thought you weren't alive. I haven't heard from you in years after you left."

I just stood there, unable to speak.

"We cannot attack Jeanne's sister. We will have to retreat" one of them spoke formally but still in shock.

All the X – laws turned around and began to walk back in the direction they came.

Horo finally realized what was going on. "Your sister!"

FF 

It was a long walk back, no one said a word. I guess I would act the same if the person I befriended was the sister of someone who was trying to kill me. What a reunion.

When we got back to Yoh's house everyone sat in the living room automatically. It was still silent for a while until Manta spoke.

"Jem, don't worry, we are still your friends and still trust you."

"Thanks Manta. . . I suppose I have some explaining to do." Everyone was starring at me with blank looks.

"Well, I'll start by telling you who I am, I am a" . . . I paused for a while. "I am a Russian princess.

Everyone looked either confused or shocked, I couldn't tell.

"I ran away, a while ago, after my family . . . well. . . I'll first tell you how it happened.

It was my thirteenth birthday and a ball was being held. . .

Flashback

"_Jem, you really should get ready, your father hates when you're in here." _

_I sighed, "I know, but I love cooking and after tonight I will probably never get to cook again." _

"_Jem, I know you think it's the end of the world, but marriage isn't that bad."_

"_I know, Henry, but that's when you love them back. I just don't love him"_

"_He is a nice guy, just give him time."_

"_I've given him a year of time and he still doesn't impress me. He is too proper and he thinks so high of himself. I want someone wild, adventurous, rough, you know, fiery." I got lost in my own thoughts._

"_I know, Jem, and if I could I would let you find someone on your own; but things just don't work like that. You just have to except fate."_

_I didn't notice Jeanne standing in the doorway. _

"_Jem, you're not ready! Father is not going to like this." Jeanne was dressed in a white ball gown. It was skinny at the top and then poofed out from the waist to the ground. It shimmered and was decorated with pearls. She wore her hair down with a white bow in the back. It went really well with her dark fuchsia eyes._

_I gasped, "Oh, I'm late, Sorry Henry!"_

"_No problem, Jem. Enjoy the ball." He yelled after me._

_When we were out of the kitchen Jeanne turned around. "You were talking with the cook again!"_

"_I know, Jeanne, but I love to learn how to cook new things and we never get too!"_

"_Because we hire people, Jem, don't you get it!"_

"_But I like talking with Henry, he understands me." I wined._

"_Anyway, you need to get dressed; people are already arriving and will want to see us. Make sure Mirage doesn't disturb the dancers." She scurried to the ball room to greet the guests._

_I ran to my room and changed into my dress. It was just like Jeanne's except it was black with a little purple. I tied the bow in my hair, just like Jeanne's only mine was black. I always dressed in black and Jeanne always wore white. It was so people could tell us apart, we are twins, and because I am the shaman of darkness and Jeanne is light. I am proud of what I am and always want to show it. _

_I walked out into the ball room. People were dancing and laughing while my mom and dad sat at the front of the room in their thrones, just like every other time._

_My dad was out of his seat temporarily, dancing with Jeanne. (Like a father and daughter dance)I watched the people for a while dancing gracefully in their fancy clothes and gorgeous gowns. _

"_Enjoying yourself, Jem?" said a familiar voice behind me._

"_Yes mother, I love watching all these people dance, they look like angels."_

"_I know, and they all came for you and Jeanne. I think you should get a dance with your father, Jeanne's been dancing with him for awhile." She whispered in my ear._

_I felt a rush of cold air come in from the doorway. It is almost always freezing in Russia and with the guests coming in the doors, it made it really cold. As I was running to my father I caught a glimpse of outside. There were white horses with big carriages coming and dropping off more people. I got another brush of cold air. I shivered and then felt someone's arms rapped around me._

"_I've been looking for you, may I have this dance?" A warm voice said from behind me._

_I turned around. It was my father._

"_Of course." I beamed._

_While we were dancing my father began to speak._

"_So, Jem, are you exited about marrying Damien?"_

"_I don't know, I guess. He is nice and sophisticated." I fake smiled._

"_Don't worry I wouldn't put you with anyone you hate." He smiled down at me._

"_The dinner is about to start, why don't you go and wait by your sister." He kisses me on the cheek._

"_Ok father, bye." I looked back at him; he was still smiling a proud smile. I started to walk toward my sister._

End Chapter 4

I actually like where this story is going. yay

Please review if you want more chapters! I am willing to write faster if you review!

To HaoAddictive


	5. alone

Thanks to: evelyn619 and Hao-Addictive. Thanks Hao-Addictive for trying to find Jeanne's spirit, you're so sweet! I wrote you a message on chapter 4 but it got cut off for some reason.

Chapter 5

Still in Flashback

_I walked over to my sister as my father stood next to my mother. Everyone was silent waiting for him to speak._

"_I would like to thank you all for coming to this celebration of my daughter's birthday. My wife and I have had 13 wonderful years with them. Tomorrow, both of them will be married and pasted on for someone else to take care of and love them as much as we have. I would like to say a toast." Everyone held up their glasses. "May my daughter's have a beautiful birthday and many more to come. May they be happy with their new husbands and have my blessing, cheers to them!" Everyone was hitting their glasses together and cheering._

_I suddenly felt a huge gust of cold air. The doors at the front of the room flew open. The lights all went out and it was silent. People were whispering softly. Everyone crowed in front of me and I couldn't see what was happening._

_I heard someone walk in and my father moved from his place to where the man was standing. I heard the intruder demand my father's furyoku as my mother ran to his side._

_I heard my father shout._

"_No, you are not welcome here, get out."_

_I heard the other man say, "No? I guess I have no choice."_

_All the sudden everything burst into flames and people started to run and scream everywhere. In the distance I saw my father fighting something and then I saw my mom with blood everywhere, fall to the floor. I screamed as my father did the same. I heard him fall to the floor._

_I felt warm tears in my eyes and then my fission was blocked by many people._

_I felt my Jeanne grab my arm. She was coughing and tearing too._

"_Come on we have to get out of here." She pointed out of the ball room._

"_Ok" I managed to squeak. I looked down at Mirage as she suddenly sprinted out onto the dance floor._

_Jeanne was pulling me. "Come on we have to go!"_

"_No, I don't have Mirage!"_

"_She'll be fine. We have to leave or we'll suffocate!"_

_I remember how she looked, so worried and scarred. _

_I looked back at her one last time. "Goodbye." I whispered softly and then ran in the direction that Mirage went._

_Once I caught up with her she kept running farther away from me. I couldn't see anything because of the smoke and I was coughing uncontrollably. I just kept screaming her name until I was out of breath._

_I felt something hard hit the back of my head. Something from the ceiling must have fallen. I felt dizzy and I was quickly on the floor in a daze. All I could see was orange and red flashes with dark clouds of smoke over me. I knew I would probably die right there._

_My eye lids got heavy but right before I closed them I saw someone walking towards me. All I could see was their legs. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and everything went dark._

_I felt myself being lifted up and carried bridal style. I could tell when we were outside because it was so cold but I still felt a little warm. Whoever was carrying me had very hot body heat because wherever he was touching me was warm. I could tell from how far I was off the ground that he wasn't very big or old. I wanted to stay in this state forever._

_I was gently laid down in the snow. I was so cold and that person was so warm. I was just left there until I fell into a deep sleep._

_I awoke in the morning with Mirage licking my face. I was laying out in the snow next to a big burned down mansion. I was sure my entire family was dead._

End Long Flashback

"Later I went and stayed with a family for a few years. They thought I was an orphan. They trained me to be a shaman. I figure if that guy was asking for my father's furyoku, he is a shaman too. I hope to find him and defeat him in the tournament."

Everyone was starring at me looking very shocked and sad.

Ren looked the most confused. "Wait a minute, why did that person go through all the trouble of finding your dad and only to want his furyoku?"

I sighed. "My family has a special kind of furyoku, that's why we're in royalty. It gives you extra strength. My father had the most of it. A lot of people had tried to get their hands on it."

"Well, it's getting dark. We should all get some rest." Anna stood up and expected people to listen to her.

Everyone got up slowly and started walking to their rooms. I was the last one walking up. Anna stopped me.

"Jem?"

"Yes?"

"I am really sorry about your family."

I smiled. I knew she didn't do that often.

"Thanks, Anna. Good night."

End Chapter 5

Thanks again everyone for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.

Please review!

P.S.

I am still looking for Jeanne's spirit. If anyone knows tell me!


	6. Saved

**Thanks to: **DarkTaoAngel, you are a lot of help! Thanks for the name! (You're so smart.)

evelyn619, thanks for the review! HAO-Addictive thanks for the review! I'll really try to make the chapters longer, but I'm not a very fast typer. Thanks again! Luv ya!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own SK.

Chapter 6

_I was running to catch up with them, but I seemed to be getting no where. I was running in place._

_I saw my mother and father in the distance being engulfed in flames. I heard my mother scream as she fell, slowly, bleeding from her chest._

_My father saw my mother fall with only sadness and fear in his eyes. He turned to the thing he was fighting, as if saying goodbye. Then he fell to the ground with no expression in his face. I heard a loud thud as he hit the ground. The moment this happened, everything slowly went dark. I just kept screaming, "No. . . no this can't happen!"_

_I was left alone in the dark._

I shot open my eyes. I was drenched with sweat.

I gasped, "Oh, just a dream." I laid there for a while thinking about what happened. I haven't had that dream in years. I used to have it often when my parents first died, I guess telling that story brought back memories.

I slid out of bed to go calm down and get a drink. Mirage shot open her big black eyes and followed me like she usually does.

I looked down at her. I thought she was the only thing I had left of a family, but now I have my sister.

Everything was dark down stairs. I went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. I stood there a while, starring out the kitchen window. The stars are so beautiful and so mysterious. It was so peaceful outside.

"Want to go for a walk, Mirage?" I whispered.

She looked back up at me as if she was saying "I don't care."

I grabbed a jacket and was still wearing my pajama pants with a tank top.

"I'll be back before morning. No one will ever know." I thought to myself.

I slowly and quietly made my way to the door and stepped outside, shutting the door softly behind me. Everything had an eerie glow and it was very windy. I shivered a little and hugged the jacket tighter around me.

It was a full moon and everything glowed. I was walking for a few hours; my hands and face were numb from the cold.

I kept wondering if I would ever find the person who killed my parents; may be they're already dead. What kind of shaman do you think they are? Why did they have to kill my parents? Who was the person who carried me out? Will I ever find them? Were they the one who killed my parents? If so, why did they spare me?

I looked up and saw a stone bridge with a river under it. It looked so beautiful with the shining street lights. It looked very old and rustic.

I walked on and looked over the edge. There was a raging river underneath that had many big rocks breaking the water. I stood there a while and breathed in the cold air. I looked down to my side, expecting to see Mirage there, but she wasn't. I looked to my other side and saw Mirage standing to the side off the bridge.

"Mirage, come on, look at the river. It's really beautiful."

She got on all fours and hissed. It startled me; she never does that unless she's protecting me.

"Mirage, what's wrong?"

She stood there and kept hissing viciously. I took a step closer being cautious of what had possessed her.

As I took a step closer, she took a step back. "Mirage, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

A huge gust of wind picked up. I hugged my jacket closer as the floor below me began to move. I looked down and saw stones falling off the floor of the bridge. The stones under me stared to collapse. I screamed as the bridge crumbled beneath me. I began to fall and felt a sting as I hit the ice cold water. I started to flow with the river as my entire body went numb. I couldn't keep my head above water anymore and went unconscious.

"I think she's coming to."

I felt so weak. I couldn't move, but at least I felt warm. All I could remember was falling and being so cold. I thought for sure that I was dead. I felt a cold cloth being laid on my head. I tried to talk but it only came out as a whimper. My eye lids were so heavy but I desperately tried to open them. I heard someone speak. "I think she's coming to."

My eyes slowly opened. There was a little African American kid on the side of my bed. I think he was even smaller than Manta. He was _so_ cute! There was a guy giving me medicine and three girls. One had blue hair and was very tall; she had a cigarette in her hand. There was an orange haired girl and a gothic girl with long blond pigtails.

"Where am I?" I breathed tiredly.

"Shh, try to relax" answered the guy who was standing over me with a brief case.

"Huh?" I gasped. I suddenly felt very tired and closed my eyes, still listening to what they were saying.

"Do you think it's her?" asked a girl's voice.

The man answered, "Well, it looks like Jeanne but there were no X-laws around when we found her."

"No, I don't think its Jeanne. Jeanne has reddish eyes. This girl has violet."

I gained some strength and opened my eyes again. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Where am I?" I asked again.

"You're safe now. We saw you fall from the bridge. Didn't you se the caution signs?" The orange hair girl asked puzzled.

I was confused, "Caution signs?"

"Yah, they were all over the bridge. They were going to knock it down."

"That's why Mirage wouldn't go on." I spoke to myself.

"What's your name?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Jem."

"Hi Jem, I'm Opacho" said the little guy on the side of my bed.

"Hi" I smiled.

"I am Macchi." The orange haired girl stood in front of my face.

The man pulled Macchi away, "Macchi, give her some room. I am Luca, by the way."

"I am Mari." The blond girl said from the background.

"The blue haired girl took the cigarette out of her mouth, dropped it on the floor, stepped on it and said, "I'm Kanna."

As they finished introducing themselves there was a gust of fire outside the window. Luca turned to me.

"Jem, there's someone you should meet."

End Chapter 6 

This isn't my favorite chapter but, oh well.

Please review! It means a lot to me!

I am so bad at introducing people, it's sad!


	7. XLaws

**Thanks to: **Hao-Addictive, you're a big help! Thanks a lot. Please keep reviewing! Thanks to anyone else who reviewed! Luv you all!

Sorry it took so long, I have had so much homework and no desire to type. Ok, here it goes!

Chapter 7

(Recap)

"_Hi Jem, I'm Opacho" said the little guy on the side of my bed. _

"_Hi" I smiled._

"_I am Macchi." The orange haired girl stood in front of my face._

_The man pulled Macchi away, "Macchi, give her some room. I am Luca, by the way." _

"_I am Mari." The blond girl said from the background._

"_The blue haired girl took the cigarette out of her mouth, dropped it on the floor, stepped on it and said, "I'm Kanna."_

_As they finished introducing themselves there was a gust of fire outside the window. Luca turned to me._

"_Jem, there's someone you should meet."_

Oh no, I don't want to meet anyone who appears in fire. I am scared of fire ever sense my parents died. Luca gently grabbed my arm and tried to help me scoot out of bed. I pulled back subconsciously. "Don't worry Jem; he's the one who said it was ok to bring you here." Luca reassured as he put his hand behind my back and took my other arm to pull me up.

I was just about to stand up when there was a white beam of light that shot past the window. That wasn't something you saw everyday.

"What was that?" Macchi asked very confused.

Kanna looked at Mari and Macchi, "Let's go. I have a bad felling about this."

They all ran outside and I attempted to stand up.

Luca turned around at the door, "Jem, stay here, you could get hurt."

"Get hurt by what? There's nothing out there." I protested. "Just stay here." He said sternly and ran out the door.

I sighed, "Do they even know I am a shaman?" I flopped back down on the bed.

I could here things happening outside, but the window wasn't close enough to see out of. There was a sudden burst of light and I could hear one of the girls scream.

"That's it! I'm going out!" I announced out loud.

I walked outside and couldn't believe what I saw. Mari, Macchi, and Kanna were in heaps on the floor. Luca was leaning up against a tree; trying to stay standing and Opacho was cowering behind Luca. Other people, like a guy dressed as a cactus, were lying around struggling to get up. I turned to see the X-Laws kick one more guy down. I gasped; I was so mad at my sister. She leads this group of people around that attack other shamans for no reason!

"Mirage!" I yelled. The X-Laws turned to me with shocked looks on their faces. They probably didn't expect to see me here.

Mirage appeared in front of me. She closed her eyes and sat down. The X-Laws looked confused and started to back up. Mirage shot open her eyes to reveal another set of eyes underneath her normal ones. Her four eyes were jet black.

Streams of black color poured out from behind her and started swimming for the X-Laws. They all backed up and got ready to attack.

I smirked, "You can't attack the dark."

The dark shadow of color rapped around Lyserg. He screamed as some of the shadow was sucked into his eyes. Soon all the X-Laws, except for Jeanne, had gotten attacked by the darkness. They were all on their knees on the floor staring at each other, looking scared at what would happen next.

Lyserg suddenly gasped and screamed as he grabbed his head. His team members looked at him in horror as he shook his head back and forth and screamed for mercy. The rest of them soon followed with non stop screaming and yelling hopelessly until they fainted.

I watched them fall with some satisfaction. I started to feel dizzy and realized I was still sick and I used a lot of furyoku in that attack. Luca, Mari, Macchi, Kanna, Opacho, and the rest of the team were staring at me in astonishment. I felt weak and my legs couldn't hold me up any more; soon the ground caught up with me. I heard people running for me and arms soon rapped around my waist. Everything went dark.

(FF )

I new I was in a bed, but I was extremely hot. For some reason I couldn't move. My hands were pressed against something and something was wrapped around my waist. I slowly opened my eyes to see what was keeping me from moving. Someone's bare chest! My head was cupped underneath this persons chin and their arms were around my waist! Very muscular arms I might add. I didn't know what to do; should I move, or pretend I'm sleeping, or-

He started shifting and pulled me closer. My arms rapped around his neck and now I could see his face. He was really cute, like an older version of Yoh with longer hair. Some wisps of hair fell in front of his face. I softly tucked them back and was hypnotized by his face.

He slowly started to open his eyes. I was still in a daze just looking at him. "Sleep well?"

I was knocked out of my trance. I realized I was still staring at him.

"Oh, a-a fine." I smiled trying to hide my chrisom cheeks.

"You fainted yesterday and had a fever, and then you got the chills. The only way to keep you alive was with body heat." He explained.

"Oh, that makes sense, then I guess I should thank you." This was a very awkward position to be in. Thankfully, at that moment, Macchi bursted through the door with a tray; who was followed by Mari.

"Ok love birds, time to eat!" She sang as she opened the blinds. The guy who was holding me groaned and went under the covers to avoid the blinding light.

I squinted my eyes and sat up. "So, room service is complimentary?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, Luca said you're too weak to get out of bed, so we're feeding you!" Macchi exclaimed still jumping around. There was a little voice that seemed to be coming from the floor. The sound was moving all around the room. It kept saying, "Hao-sama, Hao-sama, Hao-sama, Hao-sama, Hao-sama, Hao-sama, Hao-sama, Hao-sama, Hao-sama!" The guy from under the blankets kept saying, "what, What, WHAT, **WHAT!" **He screamed throwing the blankets off him. "Is she ok?" Opacho asked innocently climbing on the bed.

"Yes, Opacho, I'm fine." I answered trying to calm him down. He looked at me with big watery eyes. "Opacho was worried about Jem. Opacho couldn't sleep he so worried." He was_ so_ cute, even cuter than Manta. "Oh, Opacho, you don't have to be worried about me. Don't stress yourself sweetie." I had to hold back from picking him up and squeezing him.

Macchi sat at the end of my bed. "So, Jem, everyone wants to know how you fought off the X-Laws yesterday?" she asked anticipating my answer.

End Chapter 7

Sorry it's pretty short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Tell me what you think; please I need to know if it's getting better or worse! Please!

10/18/2005


End file.
